Proposal
by anacoana
Summary: Rated T for Kiba's mouth. Humor because of Sai's endearing obliviousness. THE WORLD NEEDS MORE KIBASAI! Kiba has something very important to ask Sai. He just hopes the brainwashed teen understands what he's asking.


Head canon says Kiba is half dog. Therefore he's called that a few times in here. It's possibly confirmed in the anime or manga, but I am too tired to think too much.

%%%%

Kiba grinned wolfishly as his arms encircled Sai's waist and he gave his black haired mate a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey there sexy."

Sai's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked around. "Is there someone new in the village named Sexy? I do not believe I have met them."

The dog-shinobi snorted in laughter and nuzzled the ink-haired boy's neck. "No Sai. No no no. The word 'sexy' means I find you-" His hands slid down to pinch Sai's butt before sliding back up to his waist. "-_arousing._"

The light bulb went on. "Oh. I see. Then I find you sexually arousing as well."

Kiba chuckled. "Good to know." He sniffed the other boy's neck and smelled….nothing. Kiba growled in displeasure, gently nipping the teen's cheek, a disciplinary tactic amongst dogs and Inuzuka. "Sai…"

The ex-ROOT ANBU shinobi nodded. "My apologies. I am used to having it on, and according to my book habits are hard to break. I concur with that information." With a few hand signs he removed the Scent-Blocking Jutsu. While it was extremely useful on missions and had its benefits for espionage, the jutsu always annoyed and infuriated Kiba to no end. How the hell were you supposed to know what someone was thinking and _really _feeling and if you could trust them if you couldn't fuckin' smell them?

The half-dog grinned widely and pulled Sai close to bury his nose in his mate's neck and smell him. Grass, earth, and peanut butter fudge. A unique mix, especially since Kiba could smell ink as well, but Sai was unique himself, and the three smells that made up his natural scent were the most delicious and intoxicating smell in the world when combined. Sai's scent was Kiba's drug, just as Sai himself was.

His addiction whetted with his hit of Sai, Kiba pulled back a bit, not letting go of his mate though. "Ready to eat?"

Sai nodded and Akamaru barked happily. _Yes! Finally! You always take forever greeting him!_

"Hey!" Kiba cried indignantly, bumping Akamaru with his hip in protest. "He's my mate, I'm allowed to take forever!"

His bond barked twice. _Yeah yeah, I just hope he'll understand._

Kiba froze and quickly barked in Dog. _Shut up you!_

_He can't understand me!_

_I don't care! He's my mate, he's important to me, and I'm already nervous enough as it is!_

_You'll be fine._ With that Akamaru headed into the restaurant, with Kiba following, pulling Sai as he grumbled something about stupid bi-polar dogs.

"What were you and Akamaru discussing?" Sai asked as they sat down and looked at the menus. "I understand some of your clan's native tongue, but not enough to follow your conversation."

Kiba shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Don't worry, it's nothin'."

Sai nodded and looked at the menu before looking up at his boyfriend/mate. "Um I read a book earlier. I believe it is your sisters. It was on top of my book. Will be upset at me for doing so? My book says it is disrespectful to take something of another's. Have I done something to cause offence?"

"Nah." Kiba reassured him after they ordered drinks. "Don't worry about it, Sis won't care. Shit's strewn all over the house, there's no tellin' where it'll end up. What was it, another blood 'n guts mystery?"

"No." Sai corrected idly. "Merely a book on how claiming a mate and marriage proposals in your clan evolved, changed, and are today. It was quite interesting."

Kiba almost choked on air. _That bitch! I guarantee she put the book there, he wouldn't miss it, he takes his social and emotions book everywhere! I'm gonna kill her!_

"Kiba?" The dog-shinobi was jerked out of his homicidal thoughts by his mate. "Are you feeling well physically? You look strange. Are you mentally perturbed?"

"No, he's just mentally disturbed." A voice answered, and Kiba smelled bark and clean laundry as he growled lightly at the insult and looked up to his cloaked team mate.

"Shino! Don't tell 'im stuff like that, you know he takes it seriously! An' what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Why shouldn't he take it seriously? It's true. I'm here to eat. Why? Because my father decided that we as a family should have a 'family night out'. I think the poison he got on his last mission damaged his brain before his bugs got rid of it."

Kiba huffed in amusement, and Shino nodded in farewell before leaving. The food and drinks arrived and the three-counting Akamaru of course- dug in with gusto on Kiba and Akamaru's part and table manners on Sai's part.

In reality Kiba was pretty nervous about the end of dinner. He and Sai had been going out for two years now, since they were sixteen, and the half-dog knew the socially-retarded brainwashed teen across from him was his true-mate, the mate he would take for life. Dogs and Inuzuka had an instinct for that.

After dinner they walked home-Sai lived with Kiba since one of Naruto's "retribution" pranks went awry and destroyed Sai's house. Kiba had kicked Naruto's ass. And then he had laughed when Sakura found out and kicked Naruto's ass as well-and Kiba fidgeted nervously. Some famous dude said that the "best laid plans of mice and men, often go awry" right? Well what is his went awry? Then he'd be screwed since he really liked Sai, and what if he freaked him out? He just had to hope that Sai had really read that book.

Screwing up his courage-he was an Inuzuka Kami damn it!- Kiba decided to go for it.

Grabbing Sai, the dog-shinobi pushed him gently but firmly up against a nearby wall. Sai's eyebrows were raised, and Kiba took a deep breath before nipping and licking the underside of the other boy's chin. He pressed himself close, melding his body with Sai's and shoved his hands in the boy's back pockets. From there the half-dog nipped Sai's throat before nuzzling it, licked both Sai's cheeks, and Kiba finished by kissing his mate quickly on the lips.

Moving away a little so he could see Sai's face, Kiba crouched like he was supposed to, so he was a bit lower then the ink-user's chin. That was to show that decision was Sai's and only Sai's, that Kiba wouldn't use his position as the dominant one in their relationship to influence him. Kiba's eyes were wide and nervous as he searched Sai's face anxiously. What if he said no? What if he freaked? What if Kiba had just scared the only guy he would ever love into refusing? Oh shit this was bad!

Sai blinked a few times, looking down at Kiba before smiling slightly. Kiba's heart leapt at this. Maybe this wouldn't go wrong after all!

The ex-ROOT shinobi looked down at his anxious boyfriend/mate's eyes before smiling wider and saying, "I accept."

The effect was instantaneous.

"_WAHOOOO!_" Kiba whooped, leaping back and throwing his arms in the air, fists clenched in victory. The dog-shinobi leapt and jumped around excitedly, while Akamaru danced around Sai tongue lolling and barking excitedly.

"Yes yes yes!" Kiba cried ecstatically, still jumping around and pumping his fists in the air. "_I'm engaged to Sai now!_ Oh!"

He hurried back over to Sai. "Sorry Sai, kinda forgot this." Out of his pocket Kiba pulled a light brown wooden ring with the blue kanji for love painted over and over on it. Having read about this and what it meant, Sai put out his hand, letting his now fiancée slip it onto his ring finger. AS what Sai had read was tradition, the ring was a size too small; that way it wouldn't slip off by accident on missions.

Kiba grinned widely and picked Sai up, spinning him around and licking his mate all over the other shinobi's face. When he finally put Sai down, he pulled the boy close and nuzzled his neck. This was gonna be the beginning of a great life with Sai by his side, he could just tell.


End file.
